En tiempos pasados
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Athena, les regala a Shion y Dokho algo tan especial y necesario para ellos por navidad, que jamas llegaron ni siquiera ha imaginarlo, salvando en parte a los dorados, de un buen castigo.


**Hola, este es otro one-shot, este año he estado un poco inspirada, pero esto vino a mi mientras escribía mi otro fic, así que aquí esta.**

** fic ha sido programado para el foro/comunidad de Retos fanfiction y es un regalo para todos aquellos que lean el fic, debido a que no conozco mucha gente en fanfiction.**

** personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión y son de la propiedad del señor Masumi Kurumada.**

**En tiempos pasados.**

En un inhóspito lugar de Grecia, donde el sol azotaba sin piedad la tierra y ninguna nube se encontraba en la cercanía, para brindar sombra a los desamparados, que eran quemados sin piedad por aquella estrella, que se erguió orgullosa en el cielo, debajo de él, se encontraba el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, las enormes edificaciones de mármol disminuían el calor al pasar las corrientes de aire, entre sus elevadas pilastras.

-¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, saldrá de aquí! – Se escucho un grito romper el silencio y la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, el ruido provenía del salón patriarcal donde Shion regañaba encolerizado a los santos que estaban frente a él, a los que había atrapado, claro está. -¡Todos, incluyendo a sus cómplices, van a ser castigados!

Frente a él, se encontraban Aioria, Aioros, Saga, Shura y Afrodita, quienes habían participado en una de las travesuras del escorpión dorado y cuyo resultado había sido: dos caballeros de bronce con intoxicación alcohólica, otros dos más en el hospital por heridas, destrozos en la casa de Cancer, Escorpio y para no variar la de Virgo, el templo de Géminis se encontraba desaparecido en otra dimensión, Acuario y Capricornio estaban inundadas, media orden de caballeros plateados estaban de vacaciones por autorización de los dorados, las amazonas estaban embravecidas y Radamanthys estaba atado de pies a cabeza en una de las pilastras de Aries.

¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? Milo y Aioria habían insistido en que él y Dokho fueran a visitar Athena a Japón, donde estaba residiendo actualmente, para resolver los asuntos de su herencia, quien había decidido marchar sin ninguna protección y ante la insistencia de ambos caballeros dorados, decidió ir, acompañado de su amigo, dejando a cargo por tres días el santuario a Aioros y Saga y cuando regreso se encontró con aquel resultado desastroso.

Llego y capturo a los principales efectores del crimen, o al menos los que estaban presentes, mientras mandaba a Dokho a buscar al resto de la orden dorada, que no se encontraban en sus templos, pero de esa si no se le escapaba ninguno; unos por participar y los otros por no impedir que sucedieran aquellos eventos de por más destructivos.

-¡De aquí, ninguno se va, hasta que aparezcan sus compañeros, van a redoblar sus guardias, los voy a sacar de las doce casa y dormirán con los caballeros de plata o mejor aun en la mazmorra! ¡Se imaginan que van a decir de la orden de los caballeros dorados! – Bramo Shion arrojando el casco del patriarca al suelo, estaba arto de la actitud inmadura de sus caballeros.

-Patriarca… -Se animo hablar Aioros, pero tuvo que agacharse al ver el casco del patriarca arrojado contra él, por medio de la telequinesis del lemuriano.

-Lo que Aioros quiere decir…- Inicio Saga precavidamente, pero una mirada del santo del cordero lo hizo callar y desviar la vista a otro lugar.

-¡El próximo que vuelva a hablar, lo encerrare en Cabo Sunion! ¡Aioria! – El aludido se enderezo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando algo terrible por parte del patriarca. - ¿Quién inicio todo esto, fuiste tú o Milo?

-Maestro…- Intervino Shura, pero el casco volvió al ataque, por lo que Shura sintió un golpe certero en la nuca, ya que no había visto el casco dirigirse hacia él, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-¡Escúchenme bien… - Y de repente Shion desapareció, los santos presentes se miraron entre ellos, asustados, pero al cabo de un tiempo que no sintieron el cosmos del patriarca por ningún lado del santuario, se miraron confundidos.

-Lo escuchamos. – Respondió Aioria como si eso fuera a traer de nuevo al patriarca, ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano y Saga. - ¡Hey!

-Cállate, por tu culpa estamos en esto. – Bufo géminis.

-Yo no puedo desaparecer, la tercera casa, no te hagas el santo. – Contesto el león dorado, alejándose de sus agresores.

-¿A dónde fue el patriarca? – Afrodita, abrió suavemente la puerta de la sala patriarcal y vio los grandes estragos que habían causado en todo el santuario. – Se nos fue tantito la mano ¿No?

-¿Tantito? – Menciono sarcástico Shura al ver a lo lejos salir humo de la casa de escorpión.

…

Dokho iba delante de los santos dorados restantes, Milo y Kanon le seguían de cerca, mirándose uno al otro, pues sabía que el regaño que les esperaría seria milenario, lo recordarían las generaciones futuras, Camus y Mascara de la muerte continuaban con la fila, para después ver a Shaka, Mu y Aldebaran cerrando el grupo, que parecía más una procesión penosa.

-Maestro, de verdad, no fue nuestra intención, esto se nos escapo de las manos. – Intento excusarse Milo, pero solo de respuesta tuvo un resoplido por parte del chino.

-Antiguo maestro, lo que dice este alacrán es verdad, no pensamos que ocurriría esto – Kanon miro a sus compañeros que venían detrás de él. – Intentamos frenarlo, por ello, las 12 casas están destruidas y el templo de Géminis desaparecido.

-Eliminamos la basura con él. – Respondió el dueño del cuarto templo, con una sonrisa sádica en su cara. – Y a dos jueces del inframundo. – Dijo aun más bajo, haciendo que solo el francés lo escuchara y le reprendiera con la mirada para que se callara.

-¿Y que planean? ¿Qué los excuse yo frente a Shion? ¿Qué los ayude? – Libra se paró en seco y se giro a sus compañeros que se pararon al instante, mirándolo asustados.

-Bueno, pues, si usted lo dice… - Comenzó Milo, pero se gano un golpe por parte de el gemelo menor. – Pensábamos, que tal vez usted, frenara la ira del patriarca.

- ¿Yo? – Dokho les miro por unos segundos, pero al ver la cara de inocencia de Shaka y Mu, reconsidero la oferta. – Bien, lo hare, pero solo por esta vez, aun así les va a castigar, pero intentare que sea compasivo.

-Gracias, gran maestro. – Respondió Camus, volvieron a emprender el viaje camino hacia las doce casas, cuando de repente Dokho desapareció, dejándolos a medio camino, Milo se llevo ambas manos al rostro y miro a sus compañeros asustado.

-¡Shion nos va a matar, sin la ayuda de Dokho! – Todos elevaron sus cosmos para intentar rastrear alguna señal del antiguo maestro de libra, pero no encontraron ninguna, ni en las doce casas, ni en el salón patriarcal, ni en ninguna parte del santuario.

-¿Qué haremos? – Aldebaran miro a sus compañeros que se encontraban parados mirándose unos a otros.

-Vayamos a la sala patriarcal, a mal paso darle prisa. – Mu comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los doce templos, seguidos de sus compañeros resignados, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir Aries, se encontraron con los otros dorados.

-¿Y Shion? –

-¿Qué paso con Dokho? –

-Desaparecieron. – Menciono Shaka y Afrodita al mismo tiempo, los santos dorados, no cabían en su asombro, pues no sabían si les estaban jugando una mala pasada o en cualquier momento aparecerían con un arsenal de castigos para ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Aioria miro a Saga y Aioros, que elevaron los hombros y miraron a buda, pero este negó.

-Podríamos reparar el daño, para cuando ellos aparezcan de nuevo, reconsideren el castigo. – Propuso Milo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso Mascara de la muerte le aplaudió.

-Manos a la obra, caballeros. – Saga comenzó a dividir los trabajos y asignar tareas, a sus compañeros.

…

-¡Qué diablos! – Dokho cayó al suelo y golpeo el mármol, rescrebrajandolo bajo su peso, que levanto una nube de polvo a su alrededor, por unos segundos pensó que Mu, lo había teletransportado, pero dudaba mucho que el lemuriano hiciera algo como aquello, se incorporo lentamente y sacudió sus palmas con ligeros golpes entre ellas y miro el lugar donde se encontraba, era la casa de Libra.

Camino decidido hacia la salida de Libra, en ese momento Shion estaría destrozando a gritos a los muchachos, por lo que corrió a la velocidad de la luz hasta la sala patriarcal, se detuvo en piscis para normalizar su pulso acelerado y controlarse, pues enfrentar a Shion embravecido era todo una hazaña titánica, que no le gustaba hacer, pero que lo hacía por los muchachos, Shion se había vuelto muy estricto con ellos, por lo que a veces el ayudaba a los chicos para ablandar al patriarca, empujo la gran puerta de madera, pero cuando los rayos solares iluminaron el salón, a Dokho estuvo a punto de detenérsele el corazón.

-No puede ser. – Miro boquiabierto lo que estaba frente a él, aquello era imposible.

No solo estaba Shion ahí, sino que también estaba la antigua orden dorada, el maestro Hakurei y el patriarca Sage, a su lado estaban Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha, todos estaban ahí, uno al lado del otro, Athena, se encontraba en medio de ellos, sonriéndoles cálidamente, al igual que el Shion estaba contemplando la escena congelado, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

-La guerra santa…- Menciono Shion acercándose a Dokho que parecía al igual que él, los únicos confundidos.

-La ganamos, Shion, tu y Dokho, conocen perfectamente el desenlace. – Athena se acerco, portando Nike en su mano derecha, con su habitual vestido largo y con aquella sonrisa tan pacifica que ambos recordaban de Sasha.

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – Dokho balbuceo estupefacto al contemplar la escena, Sasha lo miro con sus hermosas esmeraldas y tomo cálidamente su mano y la de Shion. –

- Les agradezco todo lo que han soportado por mí, Dokho y Shion, se que la tarea que les encomendé ha sido ardua, larga y tal vez ha traído más dolor a su alma, se que ha sido muy difícil, pero les agradezco enormemente el que hayan creado un futuro para el santuario y labrado la paz. – Sasha se separo de ellos y les invito a que se unieran a ellos. – Saori, así me llamo en su era ¿No es así? – Ambos asistieron sorprendidos de que ella conociera aquella información. – Ella ha venido a mí, para decirme que los enviaría ha aquí, jamás tuvieron la posibilidad de despedirse ni pasar una navidad con nosotros, por lo que insistió en que yo me encargara de ello, es una recompensa por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, ella acudió a nuestra hermana Artemisa y su gemelo Apolo, para que los enviaran a esta época, solo será por una noche, mis santos, así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.

-Pues bien iniciemos. – Menciono Manigoldo dejándose caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban a la gran mesa que tenía alrededor de 20 sillas.

-Dokho, ¿Tú lo sabías? – Shion miro a todos sus compañeros tomar lugar en la gran mesa, incluso Albafica, Aspros y Deuteros se encontraban ahí, con ellos.

-No, Shion, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú. – Dokho fijo sus orbes cafés sobre Tenma, tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo, que el rostro de su disque hermano pequeño se había tornado borroso a través de los años y su voz se había vuelto un susurro inaudible en su cabeza, pero cuando lo escucho reír por un chiste de Yato, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

Shion miro a todos sentados, a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Sasha quien sonreía ampliamente, frente a ella estaba sentado el patriarca Sage, al lado derecho estaba su maestro Hakurei, apuro el paso y se sentó a su lado, mientras Dokho le seguía, a un lado de este estaba Aldebaran, Asmita, Kardia, Degel, El Cid y Sisifo; del lado izquierdo del patriarca se encontraba Manigoldo, Albafica, Aspros, Deuteros, Regulus, Atla, Yuzuriha, Yato y Tenma, volvió a mirar a todos, para cerciorarse que fuera cierto y no llegara a ser producto de una alucinación debido a algún problema mental causado por el enojo que le había provocado los dorados del siglo XX.

Jamás llego a pensar que algo como aquello ocurriría, el tener una nueva oportunidad para decir lo que no pudo a sus compañeros de armas, la desesperación, tristeza y frustración que embargaron su alma al ver caer uno por uno a cada uno de ellos, cuando cargo a Albafica hacia al santuario después de su enfrentamiento con Minos, la muerte sin despedidas de Asmita, la tristeza de Dokho al decirle que Aldebaran había muerto protegiendo a Tenma, cuando supo que Manigoldo no regresaría de su misión, la batalla que había librado el Cid, para liberar el alma de Sisifo, la misión que tuvieron sin retorno Kardia y Degel, la valentía y la obstinación de Sisifo por la paz, la redención de Aspros y el sacrificio de Deuteros, la fuerza y nobleza que había mostrado Regulus durante su batalla contra Radamanthys, a todos ellos tuvo mucho que decirles, pero la guerra contra Hades evito las despedidas y los apresuro a la mayoría a una batalla donde solo encontrarían la muerte.

-Y bien, Shion, Dokho ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el patriarca? – Pregunto Manigoldo al observar a sus compañeros, sumidos en aquella tristeza que sintieron al terminar la guerra santa y verse como únicos sobrevivientes.

-Yo. – Menciono Shion, observando la sonrisa disimulada que se dibujo en el rostro de su maestro, mientras Manigoldo sonreía sínicamente.

-Lo sabía, te gusto el casco del patriarca cuando te lo entregue en la casa de cáncer. – Rio desvergonzadamente, mientras todos volteaban a verlo y él sentía que su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, debido a la vergüenza.

-¡No, yo…! – Pero todos sus compañeros habían comenzado a reír, incluso Dokho los acompañaba, por lo que se relajo, tal vez en el siglo XX, era el gran patriarca, pero ahí su lugar había sido el de tan solo un caballero dorado y uno de los más jóvenes, ellos lo conocía a sus veintitantos años, no sabían de toda la experiencia que había acumulado durante sus más de doscientos años.

-¿Y tú, Dokho, que hacías? – Pregunto Aldebaran, palmeándolo amistosamente, lo que le hizo pensar en el santo de la segunda casa del siglo XX que tenía esa costumbre.

-Me senté a ver una cascada. – Respondió de lo más natural.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – Rio Kardia, dándole un golpe a Degel. – De seguro te salieron almorranas. – Todos volvieron a reír, incluso Shion se sumo esta vez en la carcajada grupal contra Dokho, que reía de nervios.

-Vigilaba la torre de Oriente, donde se guarda la alma de los 108 espectros. – Se justifico el santo, para luego agregar sonriente. – En el futuro Kardia, sigues siendo un enfadoso de lo peor.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el aludido, alzando una ceja burlona. – Eso suena interesante, haber dinos más.

-Pues…- Shion y Dokho miraron a ver a Athena y Sage quienes asistieron, permitiéndoles continuar, pues ambas cabezas del santuario, sabían que aquella cena navideña que estaban viviendo estaba fuera del espacio del tiempo y la realidad. – Eres algo complicado, travieso, impulsivo, enfadoso…

-Que novedad. – Se quejo Degel, a luciendo a que el escorpión del siglo XVIII y XX no eran tan diferentes, pues estaban casi describiendo a su amigo el peli azul.

-Y tú lo sigues soportando. – Repuso el santo de libra al acuariano, quien miro a su compañero orgulloso de la amistad que habían logrado hacer a pesar del tiempo. – De hecho, Shion estaba por matarlos, a todos.

-¿Shion? – Pregunto Albafica, que creía imposible ver a Shion atentar contra una persona y más contra un discípulo.

-¿A todos? – Asmita los miro confuso, pues era bien sabido que los caballeros de virgo, eran calmados y meditaban acerca de las acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras, mucho antes de realizarlas.

-Los muchachos son… - Shion y Dokho se miraron entre ellos, pues no dudaban en que los santos del siglo XX fueran buenos y fieles a Athena, lo que empeoraba todo, era que se les cruzara una idea en la cabeza porque nadie los sacaba de ahí. – Obstinados.

-Tercos, dirás Shion. – Contesto alarmado Dokho riendo alegremente, de la cara de sus amigos.

-Mu, no lo es. – Refuto en defensa de su alumno.

-¿Quién es Mu? – Cuestiono El Cid, que partía un trozo de carne.

-La vaca. – Menciono Manigoldo, ganándose una mirada de muérete de nuevo, por parte de Shion y un golpe certero por parte del patriarca en la nuca. - ¡AUCH!

-Es mi alumno y caballero dorado de Aries. – Contesto orgulloso, de su alumno, de su hijo, miro a su maestro Hakurei y le sonrió. – Y es el único santo que puede revivir y reparar armaduras. – El anciano miro orgulloso al rubio que había logrado no solo transmitir sus técnicas y enseñanzas a otro santo, que logro volver a portar Aries, si no que hubiera continuado la línea de aprendizaje para aquella labor tan honrada y casi imposible para todos los caballeros. Por su parte Shion lo había dicho a propósito, quería que su maestro se sintiera orgulloso de él y lo que había logrado, ya que él había aprendido del mejor, no solo lo había convertido en el santo dorado de Aries, si no que aquellas enseñanzas habían templado su carácter para poder liderar al santuario por más de 200 años.

-¿Y bien que hicieron? – Pregunto insistente Regulus, que moría de ganas de saber que había ocurrido en el siglo XX, que pudiera sacar a Shion de sus casillas.

-De algunas cosas que hicieron, fue mandar a Géminis a otra dimensión. –

-¿Al caballero? – Menciono Tenma interesado.

-No, al templo de Géminis, Acuario y Capricornio estaban inundadas, Virgo estaba dañada junto con Cáncer y Escorpio. – Empezó a enumerar Shion, mientras Dokho hacia recuento con los dedos de su mano de todos los destrozos.

-Se te olvido que tenían a uno de los jueces del infierno atado de cabeza en Aries. – Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante el comentario del santo de libra, al imaginarse a los demonios, digo caballeros dorados que podían estar habitando los 12 templos en el siglo XX y que habían podía causar tanto alboroto. – En menos de 72 horas.

-Hay no fue para tanto. – Comenzó a defenderlos Manigoldo, pero una mirada de su maestro lo hizo callar.

-Deberías perdonarlos, mira que humillar un juez del infierno de esa forma…- Inicio Kardia, pero fue interrumpido por Sisifo.

-¿De qué juez hablamos? –

-Radamanthys. – Contestaron al unisonoro Libra y Aries.

-¡Absuélvelos! – Respondió la mayoría, pues ningún santo quería al perrito faldero de Pandora.

-Yo los premiaba. – Regulus tomo un sorbo de su copa y sonrió a sus compañeros de armas.

-¡Regulus! – Le regaño su tío, pues sabia del odio que su sobrino tenia a ese espectro en especial.

-Qué bueno que no se conocen. – Menciono aliviado Dokho. – De lo contrario les perdonarían muchas de sus travesuras, aunque debo admitir que Shion tiene mano dura con ellos, siempre encuentra castigo perfecto para todos.

-¿Shion? – Sage miro al susodicho, pues le era casi imposible la descripción que hacia el guardián de Libra de su compañero, pues ellos recordaban a Shion que siempre mantenía la templanza, aun en situaciones difíciles.

-¿Y cómo es pegaso?, en su tiempo, me imagino que más fuerte que el incompetente de Tenma – Rio alegremente Manigoldo, sus risas fueron acompañadas por la de Virgo, Tauro y Capricornio.

-¡Hey! – Gruño el afectado, ocasionando que Sasha y Yato también rieran.

-Seiya, es… - Pero tanto Dokho como Shion soltaron una carcajada al recordar al castaño, después Dokho tomo la palabra y continúo describiendo al santo de bronce. – Es fuerte el chico, pero para que encienda su cosmos tiene que haber recibido una paliza tremenda, necesita que lo golpeen con fuerza y creo que eso a tenido sus repercusiones.

-Pues en Tenma también. – Menciono Yato, ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte de todos los dorados, que después soltaron una carcajada.

-Ya casi es hora…- Advirtió Asmita viendo el reloj que colgaba del muro, que estaba a punto de marcar las 12 de la noche, Shion y Dokho se miraron desilusionados y melancólicos que aquello terminara tan pronto.

-Antes de que se vayan. – Interrumpió sagitario, mirando al Cid a su lado quien asistió. – Quiero agradecerles en nombre de todos, lo que han hecho por el santuario y por nuestra diosa Athena, se que el ser patriarca no ha sido tarea fácil y menos en su tiempo, ni que tampoco la soledad que enfrento Dokho ayudo mucho a curar sus almas dañadas por haber peleado dos guerras santas, por lo que quiero decirles lo orgullosos que estamos de ustedes dos, Dokho, Shion de verdad gracias. – Menciono el castaño, mientras sus compañeros asistían a las palabras que el santo de sagita había expresado por ellos, pero que tenían todo lo que ellos pudieran haberles dicho a ambos.

-Muchachos…- Susurro Dokho, mirando a todos para grabarlos de nuevo en su memoria.

-Yo… - Shion apretó los puños, intentando contener todas aquellas emociones que comenzaron a embargar su alma, pero su maestro coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shion. – Aquella palabras fueron suficientes para el santo, pues parecía maldición de los santos de Aries y sus maestros el no poderse despedir, ni decir lo que pensaban y que se habían llevado a la tumba, así paso entre ellos dos, entre Mu y él y entre su discípulo y Kiki. – Me alegra, todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió. – Dokho miro a Athena. – No sé porque fuimos Shion y yo los elegidos para continuar con la educación y protección de nuestra diosa y no me arrepiento de la misión que nos fue encomendada, pero quiero que sepan que muchos de ustedes eran mejores candidatos para el puesto y de verdad sentimos sus muertes, yo y creo que Shion piensa lo mismo hubiéramos dado todo por salvarlos. – Dokho apretó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, al recordar la desesperación que embargo su alma al ver caer uno por uno a sus amigos.

-No lo creo así. – Albafica miro directamente al lemuriano que estaba frente a él. – Creo que fueron los indicados para esos puestos y no tienen porque sentirse culpable de nuestras muertes.

-Además, la vida de patriarca ha de ser muy aburrida. – Menciono Manigoldo rascándose la cabeza. – Te amarga, mira a mi viejo. – Y otra vez el patriarca golpeo al santo de la cuarta casa.

-Ni creemos que estar sentado frente a una cascada por más de doscientos años, sea una posición muy cómoda, ni placentero. – Se burlo Kardia, ganándose un codazo a las costillas por parte de Degel. – Te voy a hacer coladera.

-Siempre dices eso. – Murmuro entre dientes el dueño del onceavo templo, restándole importancia. Justo en ese momento faltaban cerca de 5 minutos para que se hicieran las doce y aquella cena navideña terminara. – Shion y Dokho, me alegro tanto verlos, de nuevo.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de los santos que son, fueron y serán; son guerreros de elite, que aun cuidan y velan por nuestra diosa, las palabras de agradecimiento faltan, pues no hay forma de pagárselos. – Sage los miraba y tanto Aries como Libra sabían que los ojos del patriarca, estaba llena de orgullo hacia ellos, lo sabían, era la misma mirada que ellos dirigían a los dorados del siglo XX, una mirada que estaba limpiando muchos de los sentimientos que habían cargado durante años y que ahora los liberaba de toda culpa, una mirada que esperaron por mucho tiempo y que ahí estaba, no solo en Sage, Hakurei o Athena, sino también en los rostros de sus compañeros.

-Así es. - Aldebaran paso una mano detrás del chino y lo abrazo con rudeza, mostrando todo el cariño por el guardián del séptimo templo. Todos se levantaron y abrazaron o dijeron palabras de camarería hacia sus compañeros, quienes les fue una acción titánica contener las lagrimas al saber que aquella seria la última vez que les volverían a ver, al menos con vida.

-Dokho. – Tenma se acerco a su mayor y le abrazo. – Gracias por todo.

-No hay de que, sabes que lo volvería a hacer. – Acaricio juguetonamente su cabello, revolviéndolo por lo que Tenma golpeo suavemente su mano, pero su expresión mostraba lo agradecido que estaba con su mentor. – Bien, Shion es hora de irnos. – Su compañero asistió despidiéndose de su maestro.

-Tenemos unos santos que matar. – Se rio Shion, de recordar lo que le esperaba a su vuelta al santuario o bien lo que quedara de él.

-Dokho, Shion. – Athena se aproximo hacia los dos santos y los abrazo por separado, agradecida y en deuda con aquellos santos que ya habían excedido los años de servicio y aun continuaban protegiéndola. – Muchas gracias, tengan una feliz navidad. – Su sonrisa fue lo último que ambos santos alcanzaron a ver, pues en ese momento ambos regresaron al siglo XX, ambos respiraban agitados recordando la imagen de sus compañeros reunidos ahí, en un gesto de camarería hacia ellos.

Dokho estaba de espaldas a Shion, quien estaba a rodillado en el suelo, la respiración de ambos era agitada, no podían aun creer lo que acababa de pasar, el salón patriarcal se encontraba en penumbras, pero aun así el chino logro ver que de los ojos violetas de Shion caía unas lagrimas que mojaban el mármol bajo sus pies, por instinto se llevo la mano a la mejilla y comprobó que el también estaba llorando.

-Shion. – Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, quien temblaba ligeramente, ellos eran sus hermanos y Hakurei su padre, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, su alma lo sabía, ellos era su familia, con quienes había pasado navidad.

-Lo sé, Dokho, es solo que… - Fue cuando cayó en cuenta, los dorados se dirigirían ahí resignados al sentir los cosmos de los dos, por lo que se incorporo, limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió débilmente a su amigo inseparable. - ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

-Hasta el final y ellos están con nosotros. – El chino le imito, limpio el agua salina que había abandonado traicioneramente sus ojos y miro hacia la puerta, en cualquier momento más de una docena de sentenciados cruzaría el umbral para su regaño. – Regañémosles.

Y dicho y hecho, cuando Shion se dejo caer en el trono y Dokho se puso a su lado entro Saga y Aioros, con una horda de dorados siguiéndoles cabizbajos y cansados, que arrastraba los pies ante ellos y que aun así hicieron la reverencia del protocolo.

-Maestro, aquí estamos todos completos. – Menciono Aioros mirando de reojo a Shion por si volvía a arrogarle el casco.

-Ya los veo, Aioros, se contar, no me digas lo obvio. – Contesto Shion observándolos a todos. - ¿Alguien que quiera explicarme lo ocurrido? – El silencio reino unos segundos y todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Yo, gran patriarca. – Repuso Milo, Camus le dirigió una mirada lastimera, pues sabía que se quedaría sin amigo.

_-Descansa en paz, alacrán. – _Se burlo Cáncer vía cosmos.

_-¿Qué quieres que pongamos en tu lapida? – _Esta vez fue Kanon.

_-Que bárbaro bicho, si que tienes valor. _– Menciono Aioria dirigiéndole una mirada de lastima, pues su compañero de pachanga acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte, pues el había sido el principal causante de varios de los destrozos del santuario.

-Bien, me lo dirás después, para reparar los daños. – Shion se incorporo del trono y bajo los escalones que lo separaban de los santos. – Hoy es navidad y no hemos cenado, así que vamos.

-Patriarca. – Le detuvo Mu, por lo que se giro para observarlos a todos ahí de pie, mirándolo como si fuera a desatar a cerbero sobre ellos. – Sabemos que lo ocurrido en el santuario no estuvo bien, pero en su ausencia, hemos reparado todos los daños; la casa de Géminis está en su lugar, Escorpio, Virgo, Cáncer, Acuario y Capricornio están reparadas, nuestros compañeros de bronce se encuentran descansando y el asunto de las amazonas está arreglado, pero aun así aceptamos el castigo que usted nos imponga, por nuestra falta cometida contra el santuario.

-¿Y Radamanthys? – Cuestiono viendo que Dokho los miraba orgulloso de ellos y dirigió una mirada llena de satisfacción hacia él.

-_Vamos Shion es navidad, han reparado todo_. – Le dijo el chino por medio del cosmos.

-_Lo sé, no pienso castigarlos por esta vez._ – Respondió y en parte de que no tuvieran el castigo, había sido por su adecuado comportamiento durante su ausencia y la de Dokho.

Miro la cara de asustados de todos, pues se les había pasado el liberar al juez preferido de Hades quien aun se encontraba de cabeza y amarrado en la casa de Aries, Saga miro desaprobatoriamente a Shura quien había sido el encargado de esa tarea, pero que debido a las otras se le había pasado realizar esa.

-Aun continúa ahí, patriarca. – El español menciono avergonzado, pero Shion suspiro resignado.

-Ya lo soltaremos mañana, vamos a cenar, al fin es navidad. – El lemuriano comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, dejando una docena de dorados extremadamente sorprendidos y preocupados, pues pensaban que Shion les haría algo peor, esa actitud no era normal en él.

-¿Eso significa que no nos castigara? – Aioria se atrevió a preguntar, pero vio que Shion negó y Dokho les guiño un ojo.

-No, por esta vez. –

-¿Patriarca, Donde estuvieron? Sus cosmos desaparecieron del santuario – Shaka miro preocupado a Mu, por la actitud extraña de ambos santos.

-Pasando una feliz navidad. – Respondió dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Dokho quien sonreía como tonto. – ¡Feliz navidad muchachos!

…

**Fin.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


End file.
